Friend's by chance, lovers by choice
by CSandBellarke
Summary: Emma Swan is in love with one of her best friends, but she also has abusive boyfriend, and he just broke up with his girlfriend that he had that was cheating on him.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n sorry I haven't posted in awhile been busy but hope you like this new AU I will upload a new second chance soon. Hope you enjoy :)**

What is love?

Do you know what love is?

Are you in love?

Have you ever been in love?

If you have other know any of these things than you're most likely wrong. Emma Swan thought she knew what love was and that she had been in love before until she met Killian Jones, when she met him, she knew she was wrong.

Emma Swan works as a FBI BAU agent, and Killian works as a detective a floor down from hers, that's how she met Killian.

When Emma met Killian she didn't know how her feelings would reacted. When she finally got close to him, she knew her feelings were there but she tried to ignore them, and than she realized she couldn't. Emma also had a boyfriend and Killian has a girlfriend, but she couldn't stop what she felt.

Emma wanted to know what Killian felt, but at the same time she didn't want to because if he didn't feel the same way than she didn't want to know. Her boyfriend was an ass hole but she couldn't leave him or he will kill her.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma didn't like Killian's girlfriend, not only because she was with him but because Emma knew she was cheating on Killian. She never told Killian because he was really in love with her and she didn't want to hurt him.

Killian had no clue that his girlfriend was sleeping around on him because he wanted to see the best in her. He knew she cheated on her ex and he is trying to look passed that but he shouldn't because she is a lier. Her name is Milah and one thing Killian doesn't know about her is that she is married.

No one knows that Emma's boyfriend is abusive si when people ask her how they are doing, she pretends that everything is okay, but it's not. The only person who knows is her brother David, and he knows that she can't leave him.

"Killian, how have you been" Emma asks as she walks into work.

"Good, how are you and Neal doing" Emma just wanted to tell him the truth but she knew Killian thought he was a good guy, so she didn't.

"We're good, how how are you and Milah" Emma didn't like asking that question but he asked her so it fair.

**A/n hope you enjoy**


	3. Chapter 3

"We're good, our anniversary is coming up soon" This made Emma feel like she was going to cry but she held them back.

"What are you going to do that night" Emma regretted what she asked as soon as she asked it.

"Well, I'm going to take her to the first restaurant we ever went to when we got together." This hurt Emma just hearing him talk about her that way.

After work, Emma ran into Killian on the way out and she saw something. She saw that he had a small black velvet box that fell out of his pocket, Emma knew exactly what it was.

"Sorry, Killian"

"It's fine, Swan, um- I have to go see you tomorrow" She nods her head than he walks off and she just watches him as he does. Emma didn't want him to leave but she knew he had to.

Emma went to the bar where her best friend's husband worked. Robin was the bar tender and he knew Emma had feelings for Killian because it was written all over her face.

Emma walks into the bar with an upset look on her face. Robin hands her, her usual and she knows he knew something and wasn't saying anything. "So, how was your day today" Robin finally says after 2 minutes of silence.


	4. Chapter 4

Emma went to the bar where her best friend's husband worked. Robin was the bartender and he knew Emma had feelings for Killian because it was written all over her face. Emma walks into the bar with an upset look on her face. Robin hands her, her usual, and she knew he knew something about her but he wasn't talking. 

"So… how was your day today" Robin finally says after 2 minutes of not saying anything.

"You want the truth or no" Robin nodes "well it went okay until after work" Emma says looking down.

"What happened" Robin started to get worried but then he knew it was probably not that bad.

"Well I ran into Killian and a small velvet box fell out of his pocket" Robin finally understood why she was so upset, and he wanted to make her feel better but he didn't know how.

Then all of a sudden Killian walks through the door, Emma didn't know what to do so she just sat there. Robin noticed Emma was not as happy as he thought she would be. Then Emma noticed Killian sat right next to her.

"I thought you had to go," Emma says as Killian looks up at her.

"I did but then I went to your apartment and you weren't there so I asked Regina to see if she knew where you were" Killian said as he took a sip of his rum.

"Why though" she was confused as to why he was looking for her.

"I need to talk to you" he says, it was quieter for a minute than he began again. "I needed to talk about-about" he was nervous because he was afraid of what she might say.

"What did you want to talk to me about" Emma was a little worried but she hoped for the best.

"Well I know you saw the ring in my pocket" now Emma was worried "and i think you know what she said" Emma shook her head, she had no idea what she said to him "she said no" in that moment she saw how upset Killian was.

"Why did she say no, if you don't mind I ask" Emma wanted to see if Milah told him the truth or not.

"Well first she said no, then she said the reason why was 1. She was married already 2. She was having an affair for a long time, then she said we could still be together" Emma then put her hand on his arm.

"Are you" Emma started getting a bit excited as she thought ' is it bad that I hope he says no.'

"Are you crazy of course I'm not" he says a little upset, but Emma was really happy.

"Ha no, I was just wondering" Killian grabs her hand that was still on his arm, in that moment Emma flinched but then smiled at him.

"Thank you for listening," Killian says, still holding Emma's hand.

"Anytime" Emma says as she takes a drink of her rum and coke, "so, other than what happened, how was work" Emma says while facing him.

"Good, we caught the guy I told you about 2 days ago, what about you?" he asks.

"We caught the crazy sexial merder… so he's locked up" Emma says as she takes her last sip of her rum and coke.

"So does Reed still have a crush on you" Killian asks after a few minutes of no talking.

"To be honest I don't know," Emma says with a smile. What they didn't realize was that Robin was listening to their whole conversation.

"Well do you like him?" he asks with an unhopeful viose.

"No, I don't, but I do like someone" when Emma said she hoped Killian would catch on, but he didn't.

"You mean Neal right" dammit was hoping he would say but she just nodded and drank a shot of vocabulary. Emma wanted to tell him what Neal does to her but she was afraid that he would come in and hear her say the truth. "Want to go to the movies, my treat" he asks.

"I would love to go to a movie with you, just let me tell Neal that I'll be a Regina's tonight" Killian nodded as Emma took out her phone to text Neal.

Emma: going out with Regina, won't be home

Neal: will you be home at all, I haven't seen you in a week

Emma: you'll see me later tomorrow

Neal: fine whatever

Emma put her phone in her pocket before she read the text, then she went to the movies with Killian.


	5. chapter 5

**After the movie**

After the movie was over Killian took Emma to Regina's. Regina already knew Emma was coming because Robin told her for Emma. After they arrived at Regina's they started to say goodbye at the door.

"Thank you for paying, even though I could have," Emma said when they got to Regina's door step.

"It was no problem," he says as he grabs Emma's hand.

"Well, thank you, I hope we can do it again next week" Emma says looking right into his eyes.

"I don't remember asking, Swan," he says with a small smirk.

"Well, that's because it's my turn and it's my treat, will you go to the movies with me next week ?" she says as she starts blushing and it's very noticeable. Killian nods and kisses her once then walks away.

Emma got into the house and saw that Regina had a shocked look on her face. "What's wrong" Emma asks her as she sits down on the couch.

"You-you-you" Regina couldn't even breath because she was in shock.

"Spit it out, what is wrong with you" Emma said as Killian was texting her.

"You kissed Killian!" Now Emma is in deep shit.

"Oh that um-um, that was…" Emma couldn't get the words to tell her why she didn't back away.

"What was it, you have a boyfriend and Killian is your best friend"

"I know" Emma almost told Regina what Neal did, then I decided to tell her anyway.

"If he found out, he will be pissed"

"Regina, I don't love Neal, do you want to know what he has done to me?" Emma asks. Regina nodded and she continued. "He hurts me, he punches me, and grabs me. I don't want to be with him anymore, but I can't leave him because he said if I ever did try to leave he would kill me"

"Emma, why didn't you tell anyone" by this point Emma was crying and wishing Killian was there with her.

"Because if he found out I told the truth he would kill me anyway" Regina was now worried for Emma's safety, she didn't want her to get hurt.

"Does Killian know" Regina hoped Killian knew but she had a feeling that he didn't know, then Emma shook her head no.

"I want to tell him but I know what he will do if he knows what Neal does to me" Regina was confused, she didn't know what Killian would do.

"What would he do"

"Go after him and try to kill him, and even though I don't want to be with Neal anymore doesn't mean I want him dead" Emma says still crying.


	6. chapter 6

**Emma's P.O.V**

I was glad Regina knew and I was also confused as to why Killian kissed me. He knows I have a boyfriend but he didn't know the truth. I texted him so we could talk and he came over like I wanted.

"What did it mean" I blurted out as I brought him inside.

"What did that mean" Killian asked me as he held my hand.

"What did the kiss mean?" I asked him as he looked at me like he wanted to do it again.

"Um-um I don't know, you were there and I just leaned in and kissed you" he says looking deep into my soul.

"You know I have a boyfriend, right" I ask him

"Yes Emma, I know you have a boyfriend, but you did kiss me back" he says with a smirk.

I just look at him for a minute then I say "I know I did, but it doesn't mean it was right" he nodded and all I wanted to do was kiss him again.

"You're right, Luv, but part of it was a test. You see I wanted to see if you would kiss me back and if you did that would confirm my suspicion"

"What was your suspicion?" I ask looking right into his eyes.

"That you were not happy with Neal, and I think I'm right" he looks at me for a minute then continues "I got the suspicion yesterday before work when I asked you how you and Neal were doing and when you answered you seemed upset" he was right I'm not happy, but how do I tell him the truth. "Are you happy?"

"Right now I am," I say smiling at him.

"No, Luv, with Neal, are you happy with Neal" he asks while getting closer.

I didn't respond, but he knew my answer was no and when he held me in his arms I started to cry. He held me for an hour when Regina came home and saw him holding me.

"Um- should I ask?" Regina says.

"If Emma wants to explain she will, anyway I'm gonna take off" Killian says. I nod and open the door to let him out.

"Are you going to go home" Regina asks as I shut the door.

"I don't want to," I say, almost crying again.

"Well then don't, you don't have to if you don't want to," Regina says while sitting next to me.

"I have to go, he will hurt me if I don't," I say to her as I pack my things to go home.

"Call me when I get home,"she says, I nod and she shows me out.

* * *

**Couple hours later**

I came home an hour ago and I haven't seen Neal at all. I was a little scared of what he will do when he gets home, but I hope for the best. Neal got home 3 hours after I did and he did not look happy.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, hoping he was just tired.

"You are my problem, right now" Neal says with an angry tone.

"What did I do" I ask worried of what he might do'

"You haven't been home because you've been messing around," he says, slamming his stuff down.

"What are you talking about" I ask with tears in my eyes.

I don't know what he's talking about, but I just want to be with Killian and if I don't I will die..

"You know what I'm talking about, don't act like you don't," he says to me.

"Neal, I don't know what you are talking about," I say, trying to get him to listen.

"That's why you haven't been home, you've been seeing someone behind my back" he says, throwing the keys at the door.

"I haven't been home because…" I couldn't say anything else at that moment.

"Because what-" he yells "come on tell me, because of what" he yells again.

"Because of you I haven't been home, because of you" I say as I fall to the ground crying, in that moment he started hitting me over and over and over. Then I saw him pull out a kniff and he started stabbing me 10 times on my back. I fell unconscious, the next thing I know is that I'm waking up in the hospital and Killian is right next to me.

* * *

**Killian's P.O.V**

I got a call from Regina saying that Emma was in the hospital, so I rushed over there as fast as I could. She was still in the OR when I got there so I had to wait in the waiting room. A man all of the sudden starts freaking out so I go over to him.

"Are you alright" I ask him when I approach him.

"No, Emma has been hurt badly and no one is telling me anything, and the thing is that I work here and I can't find out if she's okay or not" he says.

"How do you know Emma?" I asked him.

"Well we used to work together, how do you know her?" he asks.

"We work together and we're friends," I say.

"Oh, so you must be Killian then" he says.

"Yes, and you are" I ask as I sit down.

"I'm Alex, Alex Karev I work with the children here" he says as he sits next to me.

"Did you used to work at the B.A.U" I asked with confusion on my face.

"No, Emma used to work here but she quit to go work for the B.A.U" he says, within that moment Regina comes up because she works here.

"She's awake, she is also asking for you" she says to me. I nod and then I get up and walk to her room.


	7. chapter 7

**Emma's P.O.V**

I woke up and I remembered everything, when I did wake up Regina was there and she said that Killian and Alex were both in the waiting room. She also said that only one at a time can come in so I asked for Killian first. I shut my eyes again and a few minutes later Killian came through the door.

"Are you okay, swan"

"Yeah, don't worry"

"Who did this to you" he asks, but I didn't respond "Emma please tell me who did this."

"I think you know," I say, trying to hold back the tears.

"No, it can't be him, he would never hurt you" he says shocked.

"Yes, he would because he's done it before" I say with tears in my eyes.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" he asks, putting his hand on mine.

"I never told you because I know you thought he was a good guy and also every time you would talk about Milah I-I"

"You what" he wanted me to continue.

"I-I would die deep inside because-because"

"Because what"

"I think you know...Killian please say something" I say trying to get him to look at me.

"I wish you would have told me sooner" he says as he grabs me and kisses me. All that runs through my head was 'why didn't I tell him sooner'. I didn't because I was scared he would shut me out.

"I would have but you were in a relationship and so was I and…" he doesn't let me finish because at this point his mouth was on top of mine.

"You need to just shut up sometimes" he says while still holding my face.

"Okay, can you bring Alex in here please" I ask, he nods and leaves to go get him.

* * *

**Killian's P.O.V**

I went out to get Alex for Emma and when I walked up to him he jumped out of his seat to see if he could see her. "She's asking for you" I say as I sit down.

"Okay, thank you" Alex says as he runs to her room.

By the time Alex came back, I was talking to Regina about Emma. "Emma's asking for you" Alex says when he sees me.

"Hey mate, what's wrong"

"Did you see what she looked like"

"Aye, that I did" I say "but she will be fine, it's not as bad as it looks like, I've talked to Regina about it"

"Yeah, that might be true but it still hurts to see her that way," he says.

"I know mate"

After I talked to Alex I went back to talk to Emma. She was asleep when I came in, so I just sat next to her in the chair. An hour later Emma wakes up and I'm asleep this time.

"Killian woke up," Emma said.

"You're up, that's good, how are you feeling"

"Better now that you are here," she says.

I smile at her and I get up from my seat. I walk up to her and get on both my knees, then I look into her eyes.

"Thank you for staying," she says.

"I didn't want you to wake up alone, I knew Alex left and Regina did about 20 minutes ago, so…" I say.

"You're sweet, thank you" she says.


	8. chapter 8

**Writer's P.O.V**

They sit there for a bit just looking into each other's eyes. Emma didn't want him to leave so she held onto him so he knew she didn't want him to leave.

"Swan, I'm not going anywhere, " he says.

"Okay just please don't," Emma says while they both are still staring into each other's eyes.

"I won't," Killian says. He leans down and kisses Emma, at this point, Emma was so happy that he felt the same as she did. Emma is going home soon and Killian thought it would be a good idea to have Emma stay with him until she can get back on her feet.

* * *

**Emma's P.O.V**

"Hey, when you get out of here why don't you stay with me until you get on your feet" Killian asks me.

I nodded my head "okay thank you but you don't have to I can stay with Regina" I say.

"No, you're staying with me and that's it, and no arguing."

"Okay" I say smiling at him. He is so sweet and I don't know what I would do without him. He is the sweetest person I have ever met. "Killian what are we" I blurted out.

"What do you mean, luv"

"Okay, we have kissed and I told you that I was in love with you, so what are we?" I ask while holding his hand.

"Whatever you want to be," he says. I smile at him and he smiles back.

"I want to be with you" I say then I pull back "but Neal is still out there, he can get me at any time and if we are together then that means he can get you to and I don't want that to happen" I say with tears falling down my face.

"Luv, I want to be with you and Neal won't lay another hand on you, and I will put him away for what he has done" Killian says while wiping away my tears.

I nodded my head and I sank into his embrace as he held me. I realized that I need Killian to sleep, I have to know he's here by my side. If he's not I have horrible nightmares.

I need him to sleep, I need him to sleep and if I don't I'll lose my mind. I'm leaving the hospital in 2 days and I know for now I'll be okay because he is with me.

* * *

**Writer's P.O.V: 2 days later**

Emma is finally going home, well at least going to Killian's home until she can get her own. "You ready to go, luv?" Killian asks after Emma was discharged.

"Yeah, but before we go to your house can we stop at mine so I can pack some of my stuff" she asks as she grabs some of her stuff she brought with her.

"Isn't Neal there."

"Most likely not" Emma says.

"Why not," Killian asks.

"Because the police came to get me there, so I know he's in hiding," she says.

"Okay, we can go get some of your stuff" he says while holding Emma's hand "then we are going to my place so you can rest."


	9. chapter 9

**Killian's P.O.V**

Me and Emma are in the car and on the way to her place to pick up some of her stuff, and no we don't know what we are, but what I do know is that I want to be with her. I also know she wants to be with me but she is afraid of Neal hurting me.

I told her she doesn't have to worry but she does, and I wish she wouldn't worry but she does. After we get to my place she calls Garcia and Derek, people from her work to tell them she's okay. Then she takes a nap in the guest room.

* * *

**Couple hours later**

Emma wakes up a couple hours later and joins me on the couch. She curls up next to me and puts her head on my chest. I hold her in my arms not wanting to let her go.

"I want to be with you," she says, "and I only want you, if it's not you then I don't want them" she pauses then continues "I am still worried about him coming and getting you or even maybe killing you and I don't want that to happen."

"I know, and I want to be with you as well and I want no one else other than you, but you don't have to worry about me, how many times do I tell you I'm a survivor"

"You say that but how can I believe that"

"I'm a police officer for one and I know how to survive"

"I know but I just don't want you to get hurt" she cries.

"Don't worry, and be my girlfriend" I say trying to calm her.

"Okay" I lean in and kiss her and I try to pull her closer to me if possible.

* * *

**Emma's P.O.V**

We sit there on the couch looking into each other's eyes not even paying attention to the T.V. I love him and only him, I don't know if he loves me yet but I love him. We watch a movie on the couch and I start to make popcorn, I cuddle up next to Killian because he puts his arms around me and I just lean in.

Later I fell asleep on Killian and he fell asleep as well, I woke up and went to the kitchen for food, when I got up Killian got up and came up behind me and hugged me from behind. "Hey Swan" he says.

"Hey Jones," I say back.

"What are you doing up"

"I'm hungry"

"You're always hungry," he says.

"I know," I tell him. I get some food while I'm still in Killian's arms, After I eat Killian starts going up stairs and I go with him to his room without hesitation. "You sure you want to sleep in here" he asks like a gentleman.

"Yes," I say as I cuddle up next to him, we fall asleep very easily and we don't wake til the morning

* * *

**Next Morning**

I wake up and look at where Killian was and he was gone, I walk down stairs and Killian is at the stove cooking, I sneak up behind him and put my arms around him, he jumps and then he smiles. "Mornin' luv" he says.

"Good morning handsome" I say and he smiles. He finishes cooking and hands me my plate then sits next to me.

After eating, we watch T.V and I notice he is not even watching the T.V, he's watching me. "What?" I asked him.

"Nothin' it's just I never knew how lucky I am to have you in my life, and if I didn't I don't know what I would do" he says.

"Killian… I feel the same and everyday I think how lucky to have you in my life"

* * *

**A couple hours later**

Killian and I were on the couch watching Gray's Anatomy and I ended up falling asleep on Killian's chest. When I woke up I was in Killian's bed and he was lying right next to me, watching me, I turned to look at him and I kissed him. We didn't need words to say that we care for each other. I ended up falling asleep on him and him on me again and we slept through the night.

The next day

I wake up to the feeling of Killian not being there, I get up and I go down stairs to find Killian and the best sight ever. I see him in the kitchen putting things on a tray so I run back up stairs and into the bedroom and pretend to still be asleep.


End file.
